La boda
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Una boda, dos amores… la decisión más importante de tu vida. Un solo error puede costarte la felicidad…¿qué hacer cuando la mente y el corazón entran en conflicto?


_**LA BODA.**_

 _ **By: Leo No Cassiopeia / Cassiopeia Medea Solo**_

 _ **One – shot**_

Fic regalo para el cumpleaños de Lini (un poquito retrasado pero con mucho amor para ti).

 **Summary:** Una boda, dos amores… la decisión más importante de tu vida. Un solo error puede costarte la felicidad…¿qué hacer cuando la mente y el corazón entran en conflicto?

 **Pareja:** Shaka/Mu.

 **Género:** romance /shonen- ai

Sonfig basado en la canción war of heart de Ruelle (las que han visto shadowhunter saben de que canción les hablo)

 **N/A:** este fic está relacionado al one shot llamado de amores y polvo de estrellas, no es necesario leerlo.

" _ **Come to me**_

 _ **In the night hours**_

 _ **I will wait for you**_

 _ **And I can't sleep**_

 _ **Cause thoughts devour**_

 _ **Thoughts of you consume"**_

Había llegado el día, el gran día. Se supone que debería estar dando saltos de alegría ya que en pocas horas se uniría a la persona que eligió para compartir lo que restaba de su existencia, el ser que se suponía amaba por sobre todas las cosas… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan infeliz?

¿Por qué lo perseguía esa horrible sensación de que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida? ¿Por qué si había aprendido a amar a Aioria no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con anhelo y arrepentimiento desde la distancia? ¿Por qué si le había dicho a Aioria que era su polvo de estrellas sentía que le faltaba lo más vital para vivir… por qué simplemente no podía dejar de amarle… Sus pensamientos y sentimientos por el sexto guardián lo estaban devorando lentamente.

" _ **I can't help but love you**_

 _ **Even though I try not to**_

 _ **I can't help but want you**_

 _ **I know that I'd die without you"**_

Había tratado, por amor a todos los dioses que trató y aun trataba dejar de amarlo pero había fracasado patéticamente, continuaba amándole con cada fibra de su corazón…

" _ **Corazón que fue Aioria quien reparo, no lo olvides Mu"**_ le recriminaba su conciencia.

—y acaso crees que no lo sé. —- se respondió a sí mismo. — pero que puedo hacer si no puedo dejar de amarlo por más que lo he intentado, me estoy muriendo lentamente sin Él.

Las cosas entre su impulsivo novio y el habían ido en declive. No negaría que quería al portentoso león, pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que su amor hacia su novio era más fraternal que erótico. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía obligar a su corazón a sentir nada más por Aioria.

Un milagro, deseaba un milagro. Una formula maravillosa que lo ayudara a salir de su predicamento, ansiaba desaparecer a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo…podía hacerlo, por supuesto que podía, pero no quería lastimar a la única persona que se dedico a restaurar las heridas que Shaka le había hecho.

Por eso acepto casarse con él, sabía que Aioria dedicaría su vida a hacerle feliz, que no lo dañaría como Shaka había hecho… ¿entonces por qué estaba tan devastado?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando su "padre" entro a su templo.

—para ser alguien que va a casarse en pocas horas no luces muy entusiasmado, Mu.- le dijo Shion sentándose a su lado en la cama y alborotando el cabello del pelilila. —- ¿qué sucede? ¿Le quieres contar a tu Viejo padre?

—Maestro…papá. No te sentí llegar. —suspiró. — es irónico, estoy a horas de casarme y lo único que quiero es desaparecer ¿es normal sentirse así?

—es normal sentirse nervioso, ansioso y hasta dudar. Si lo sabré yo que tuve un ataque de pánico justo antes de mi boda con Dohko, pero todo eso desaparece cuando tienes a tu ser amado al frente y puedes verle a los ojos y darte cuenta que por mas miedos y dudas la felicidad de saber que compartirás tu vida con tu ser amado, tu alma gemela es más grande que cualquier miedo y duda que puedas tener mi niño.

— ese es el problema papá, no creo que mis dudas desaparezcan cuando me vea en el altar frente a Aioria.

—-no te estoy entendiendo del todo ¿me explicas? ¿Acaso no amas a tu novio?

—Si y no. — contesto dejando al mayor visiblemente confundido.

—-Mu, creo que no te sigo ¿Amas a Aioria si o no?

—ah…-suspiró. — Aioria llego a mi vida en un momento que yo estaba realmente devastado por lo que me había hecho Shaka, encontró mi corazón desolado por la traición y sin importar cuantas veces trate de alejarlo permaneció conmigo, me ayudo a repararme. — interrumpió su relato para ver si su padre y maestro tenía algo que decirle, como Shion estaba en silencio prosiguió. — antes de él yo era como una de esas armaduras rotas y muertas, el fue para mí como el polvo de estrellas a esas armaduras, me dió vida. Yo…no puedo dejarle y menos por correr a los brazos de aquel que me destruyó.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que eran observados y escuchados.

Shion se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, entendía la encrucijada en la que se encontraba Mu, sin embargo sabía también que su alumno estaba cometiendo un error y por mucho que le desagradara el rubio, este era el verdadero amor de Mu.

—escucha Mu. No te negaré que me desagrada bastante Shaka desde lo que paso entre ustedes, no tengo queja de él como caballero y admito que es uno de mis guerreros más poderosos, aunque como yerno deja mucho que desear… me agrada mas Aioria para ti, sin embargo permíteme aclararte algo. —le dijo tomándolo del brazo y acunándolo en su pecho como cuando Mu era pequeño.

—dices que Aioria encontró tu corazón roto y muerto tal como una de esas armaduras que tienes en el taller y que cual polvo de estrellas te reparó y te trajo de Nuevo a la vida. Por eso sientes que no puedes dejarle, porque no quieres dañar a quien ha hecho tanto por ti ¿correcto?

—básicamente a eso se reduce, si. — contesto sin entender a donde quería llegar su maestro.

—eres un alquimista Mu, un reparador de armaduras. Te haré esta simple pero importante pregunta… ¿qué sucede con una armadura muerta cuando la reparas solo con polvo de estrellas?

—eso es elemental saberlo para cualquier reparador de armaduras que se precie de serlo. Si solo usas polvo estelar en una armadura muerta la repararás pero…se…seguirá…muerta. — dijo entendiendo el punto de su maestro.

—Exactamente Mu. Aioria te ayudo a reparar tu exterior con su amor, borró cada fisura que la traición de Shaka te dejó, pero no te devolvió la vida. Puede que Aioria sea el polvo de estrellas que necesitabas para renacer, pero Shaka es la sangre que necesitas para volver a vivir… Aunque me cueste admitirlo.

—pero maestro. Aioria no merece que yo le pague de esta forma, estaría haciéndole el mismo daño que Shaka me hizo a mí, además que me asegura que seré feliz con Shaka, apenas y me habla.

—porque tu lo sacaste de tu vida Mu, le pediste que no te molestara más y el está respetando eso. Aún estás a tiempo de ser feliz, por mucho que me dé rabia admitirlo tu felicidad no es Aioria y ambos lo sabemos.

—aun así. El no se merece que lo deje en el altar. Le dí mi palabra de caballero y la cumpliré, me casaré con Aioria y lo haré feliz.

— ¿y quién te hará feliz a ti, hijo mío? Te quiero como mi propia sangre, no deseo verte sufrir más… piénsalo Mu. Ustedes los dorados son como mis hijos y yo no deseo ver como mis hijos se destruyen. Estás cometiendo un error que los hará infelices a los tres. Tu porque no podrás ser feliz al lado de alguien a quien no amas, Shaka porque no podrá ser feliz sin ti a su lado y Aioria porque aunque no lo desees, tu infelicidad lo hará sentirse desgraciado.

—lo siento maestro, ya tomé mi decisión.

—espero que no te arrepientas hijo mío. — le dijo Shion antes de salir y depositar un beso en su frente

" _ **Stay with me a little longer**_

 _ **I will wait for you**_

 _ **Shadows creep**_

 _ **And want grows stronger**_

 _ **Deeper than the truth"**_

Quería convencerse a sí mismo que hacia lo correcto. Que no se arrepentiría de la decisión que estaba tomando, sin imaginarse que la duda no solo se había hospedado en su corazón, sino también en los corazones de aquellos dos seres que le escucharon hablar con su maestro. Uno batallando contra su deseo de retenerlo aunque se sabía no amado y el otro batallando contra su deseo de recuperarle y contra el miedo de ser nuevamente rechazado, aunque entendía la renuencia del pelilila a perdonarlo, él le había hecho daño.

" _ **I can't help but love you**_

 _ **Even though I try not to**_

 _ **I can't help but want you**_

 _ **I know that I'd die without you"**_

 _ **Mañana del día de la boda.**_

 _ **Templo de virgo, santuario de Athena.**_

Shaka se encontraba meditando en su habitual posición de flor de loto, luego de analizarlo mucho llego a la conclusión de que no tenía derecho de arruinar la vida de Mu una vez más. Sabía que aunque el pelilila le amaba, este temía a una nueva traición. Decidió dejarle el camino libre a Aioria de una vez por todas. Esa era su determinación hasta que escucho la voz de su maestro.

— ¿Shaka? ¿Por qué esta tan turbado tu corazón?

—Maestro. Hace mucho no escuchaba su voz, a usted no puedo mentirle he perdido mi norte y he caído preso de mis deseos terrenales al enamorarme de uno de mis compañeros, pero le hice daño y a pesar de que me ama tiene miedo de que lo lastime otra vez.

—y tu Shaka. ¿Lo amas?

—perdóneme por lo que diré maestro, pero lo amo más que a mi vida y mis creencias mismas.

—entonces no entiendo que haces aquí hundiéndote en el dolor. Tu corazón ha decidido, yo también estuve en tu lugar Shaka, ame y fui amado. No hay nada de malo en eso. Cometiste un error, pero no tienes que castigarte toda la vida por ello.

— ¿y si no me quiere perdonar?

—tú mismo has dicho que ese caballero te ama ¿no? — Shaka solo asintió en respuesta. — entonces y ya te perdonó. Tu trabajo es ganarte la confianza que perdiste. Recuerda que el pecado puede ser perdonado pero las consecuencias de este deben ser afrontadas.

—gracias maestro, ya sé que debo hacer. — no escuchó respuesta de vuelta y supo que su maestro ya se había ido. Se bajó de la flor de loto donde meditaba y se marchó a sus aposentos. No se daría por vencido, si Mu no lo quería debía decírselo de frente, mirándolo a la cara.

 **TEMPLO DE LEO, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA**.

Era la séptima vez que Aioria recorría la sala del templo que custodiaba, mientras Aioros lo miraba aburrido desde el sofá.

—Aioria me estas mareando. ¿Puedes sentarte un maldito momento por favor?

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes hermano? Lo ama. Aun después de todo lo que ese bastardo le hizo lo ama, le he entregado todo de mí y aun así no soy suficiente para él. Lo estoy perdiendo Aioros. — le dijo desesperado.

—Disculpa que me meta donde no me llaman Aioria, pero no puedes perder algo que jamás te ha pertenecido. A todos nos consta que Mu ha tratado de amarte, pero no puedes forzar al corazón. Se lo merezca o no Mu ama a Shaka, tú aun puedes ser feliz con alguien más. — le dijo Shura que había acompañado a su pareja a visitar a su terco hermano.

—No quiero a nadie más, quiero a Mu. Y si él está dispuesto a casarse conmigo entonces así será y lo enseñaré a amarme.

—hermano, no te lastimes mas por favor.

-—ya tome mi decisión. — le dijo firme.

—Entonces que sea lo que los dioses quieran y que Athena te bendiga. — le dijo antes de marcharse hacia su propio templo junto a su pareja.

 **TEMPLO PATRIARCAL, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA.**

 **HORA DE LA BODA.**

" _ **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**_

 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_

 _ **I can't help but want oceans to part**_

 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts"**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón del templo del patriarca donde se celebraría la unión entre dos de los caballeros de la orden de la diosa Athena. Los caballeros estaban ordenados por rango, aunque no por orden ya que cada uno buscaba sentarse con su pareja a excepción del caballero de libra quien se encontraba acompañando a su esposo y a su diosa.

Si bien seria el patriarca quien oficiaría la unión entre los dos caballeros, la joven deidad les daría su bendición y su aprobación.

Aioria se encontraba a los pies del altar que el mismo afrodita había decorado con las más hermosas de sus rosas no letales, Orfeo quien también había sido devuelto a la vida y retomó su lugar como caballero de Athena armonizaba el ambiente con la suave melodía de su lira, solo faltaba que llegara el último de los novios para comenzar con la reunión.

Aioria sudaba y sentía gran opresión en su pecho, estaba angustiado. Dohko llego acompañando al pelilila, después de todo era como un padre para el muchacho, las manos de Mu temblaban y tenía un gran nudo en su garganta. Aioria le sonrió, pero él no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, se estaba muriendo con cada paso que daba hacia el altar.

" _ **I can't help but love you**_

 _ **Even though I try not to**_

 _ **I can't help but want you**_

 _ **I know that I'd die without you"**_

Llegó donde su futuro esposo lo esperaba. Esa palabra resonaba en su mente como un grito y al tratar de pronunciarla le supo amarga, Aioria tomo su mano cuando llego al altar y Dohko lo entregó, su futuro marido le pregunto si estaba bien y limpio una lagrima que había descendido por su mejilla. Hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba llorando.

—como quisiera que esas lagrimas fueran por mí, mu. — le dijo suavemente el león. — podemos detener esto si así lo quieres.

—No. — le rebatió, aun con la voz cortada. — me casaré contigo…lo prometí.

—Mu. Yo… no… no quiero que hagas na…— fue interrumpido

— ¡ya basta!... ya basta Aioria…por favor patriarca. — Dijo dirigiéndose a su padre y maestro. — por favor de inicio a la ceremonia.

—como desees.

Continuaron con la ceremonia hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la pesada puerta abriéndose, dejando ver al sexto custodio despojado de su armadura y de sus típicos ropajes hindúes, vistiendo una kurta elegante.

Algunos de sus compañeros trataron de detenerlo sin éxito.

—Al próximo que trate de detenerme, juro por nuestra diosa que lo dejo sin cada uno de sus sentidos.

— ¿Shaka que estás haciendo? — le reclamó Milo de Escorpio.

—Luchar por mi amor, eso es lo que hago. Si Mu me quiere fuera de su vida tendrá que decírmelo el mismo mirándome a los ojos y jurándolo delante de nuestra diosa.

Mu en su lugar estaba mareado, le costaba respirar con normalidad.

—Sha…Shaka… no me hagas esto. — susurro.

Shaka siguió avanzando y al llegar frente al altar donde se encontraban los novios se postro en posición de reverencia, una de sus rodillas en el suelo y una mano sobre su pecho.

—Patriarca le pido, no, le suplico que detenga esta ceremonia. — pidió aun arrodillado.

—caballero de Virgo levántate y explica con qué derecho vienes e interrumpes esta sagrada ceremonia.

—lo siento mucho su ilustrísima, pero solo saldré de aquí si Mu así lo desea. — respondió mirando al pelilila.

—Sha…Shaka.-susurro tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Shaka le miro decidido y camino hacia el.

—Si tú me lo pides me marcho de tu vida y te dejo ser feliz. Si de verdad me quieres lejos solo dímelo, hare lo que tu digas si tu felicidad es Aioria.

Mu se encontraba en shock. No sabía qué hacer, de continuar con la boda los estaría condenando a los tres a la infelicidad, pero si se retractaba lastimaría a Aioria y no quería eso.

—Aioria yo… no sé qué hacer, no puedo seguir con esto. — sollozó. — lo amo demasiado, tanto que duele. Sé que me lastimó pero ni aun así he dejado de amarlo… pero no te quiero herir y sé que puedo llegar a amarte. — Aioria lo interrumpió tomando delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y besando su frente.

—No digas nada. Sé que lo intentaste me consta, pero aquí. — dijo señalando el pecho del ariano, específicamente donde se encontraba su corazón. — no se manda y no puedes darme algo que no te pertenece Mu y tanto tu amor como tu corazón le pertenecen al rubio idiota que está parado ahí.

— Aioria perdóname yo…

—ssshhh, estaré bien…sé feliz. — le dijo para acto seguido abrazarlo fuertemente, sabía que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. — y a ti. — dijo dirigiéndose a Shaka. — podrás ser el hombre más cercano a un dios o lo que quiera, pero si vuelves a lastimarlo te matare lenta y dolorosamente ¿entiendes?

El rubio asintió como respuesta y dedico su mirada a su pelilila amor, quien dejo el altar y se paro frente al hombre al que realmente amaba.

—eres un idiota.

— lo sé.

—y te amo.

—yo también y deseo qu…

—cállate y escucha. — le ordenó. — te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste, por las lágrimas que derramé, por causarme tanto sufrimiento… te perdono porque cada agonía no fue nada comparada con el estar lejos de ti, sin embargo no habrá una segunda vez. Si me lastimas de nuevo yo mismo te mato y uso tu sangre para reparar las armaduras y tus huesos los moleré y se los daré a Dita para que los use de abono para sus rosas ¿He sido claro?

— como el agua. — tragó seco.

—ahora bésame, idiota. — le ordenó

—Tú mandas. — y se besaron sellando su Nuevo pacto de amor.

—ejem… jóvenes.- los llamo el patriarca. — ¿que desean hacer?

—vine aquí a casarme y al menos que Shaka tenga algún problema con eso, es lo que hare.

— ¿Shaka? ¿Qué dices?

— necesitaremos vacaciones por un mes debido a que nos iremos al Caribe de luna de miel.

— no se diga mas entonces.

La diosa que había estado observando todo sin intervenir luego de que los novios dijeran sus improvisados votos y Shion los uniera formalmente, les dio su bendición. Como regalo de bodas se ofreció a pagar los gastos del viaje de luna de miel. Aioria los observaba sentado junto a su hermano y su cuñado, se sentía bien a pesar de todo. Había hecho lo correcto al dejarle ir.

" _ **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**_

 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_

 _ **I can't help but want oceans to part**_

 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts"**_


End file.
